Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens
Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp for Troubled Teens is a full-length animated online film made at GoAnimate.com, and it was directed by Alvin Hung and Darren. Cast/Gender Main Cast *Darren Cartier (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Dad Cartier (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Mom Cartier (voice, Kate, gender: female) Reccuring Cast *Jacob Cameron (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Vito Pampalone (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Rivera Walker (voice, Grace, gender: female) *Mr. Snuka (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Mr. Guardman (voice,Lawrence, gender: male) *Mrs. Pena (voice, Veena, gender: female) With More Cast *Box Office Worker (voice, Simon, gender: male) *Theatre Manager (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Ivy, gender: female) *Fix It Felix (voice, Brian, gender: male) *King Candy (voice, Alan, gender: male) *Sergeant Calhoun (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Muppet Girl (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Pixar Store Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Dreamworks Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) VHS And DVD Voice *Disney Announcer (voice, Brian Cummings, gender: VHS male) *Dreamworks Announcer (voice, Jim Cummings, gender: DVD male) Additional Voices *Buzz (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Woody (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Jessie (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Rex (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Andy (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Luxo Jr (voice, Kayla, gender: female) *ABC Shop Manager: (voice, Paul, gender: male) ABC For Kids Voice *ABC For Kids Bee Buzzing (voice, Microsoft Mike, gender: abc for kids male) *Red Riding Hood (voice, Kayla, gender: female) *Narrtor (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Hansel (voice, Speakonia Male 1, gender: male) *Granny (voice, Speakonia Female 1, gender: female) *Wolf (voice, Speakonia Male 3, gender: male) *Boingo The Bunny (voice, Speakonia Male 2, gender: male) *Johann (voice, Speakonia Female 2, gender: female) *Bad Shatner (voice, Speakonia Female 2, gender: female) *Bad Kelley (voice, Speakonia Female 2, gender: female) *Twitchy (voice, Shy Girl, gender: female) Microsoft Sam, Mary, Anna and Scotty Reading Voices *Eric Reading New Zealand Film Commission (voice, Microsoft Sam, gender: read male) *Kimberly Reading New Zealand National Film Unit (voice, Microsoft Mary, gender: read female) *Kate Reading New Zealand On Air (voice, Microsoft Anna, gender: read female) *Brian Reading New Zealand United (voice, Scotty, gender: read male) Mentioned *CJ Porritt (voice, Eric, gender: male, uncredited) Brother Voice *Daniel Carter (voice, Paul, gender: male, uncredited) More Voices *Jamie Bennett: (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Bunny (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Jack Frost (voice, Eric, gender: male) *North: (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Cupcake (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Claude (voice, David, gender: male) *Caleb (voice, Evil Genius, gender: male) *Scar (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Hyeans (voice, Shenzi, Banazi, Ed, gender: males and female) Credits Opening Titles *GoAnimate Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures present *In association with davemadson Films Inc. *a Bad Robot production *Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp for Troubled Teens End Credits Directed by: Alvin Hung, Darren Produced by: Kris Greengrove Written by: Daniel, Darren, J.J. Abrams Executive Producer: Steve Oakes Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney Art Director: Robh Ruppel Storyboard: Frans Vischer DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Character Design: Jeff Johnson Prop Design: David Lee Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson Visual Effects Design: Aram Song Visual Development: Mike Inman 2D ANIMATION CREW Workbook/Layout: James Beihold Background: Phillip Phillipson Supervising Animator: James Baxter Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa Animation: Alvin Hung Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee Visual Effects: Don Bluth Rough In-betweeners: Raul Aguirre Casey Coffey In-between Animation: Ntpockets Ink & Paint Supervision: Roberta Greutert Technical Supervision: Spongebob Funpants Technical Directors: Gary Goldman, Memy9909 Ink & Paint: Don Bluth Alvin Hung James Sharp Animation Check and Processing: Stephen Hillenberg Scanning/X-Sheet/Color Styling: Lucas Huford Compositing and Digital Camera: Frank Welker, Craig Johnson CGI ANIMATION CREW CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke CGI Animator: Michael Sprader CGI Technical Supervision: Frank Pakier CGI Technical Directors: Craig Caton-Largent, Chris Keene Modeling/Texturing: Frank Greeco, Frank Summers Shading/Compositing: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper Lighting: Amy Moran Jae Kim Lisa Kim Visual Effects: Jack Prulus Rendering: Taylor Smith CGI Animation Director: Roggi Ruppel Director of Animation Photography: Don Burgess EDITORIAL Editorial Supervision: Warner Leighton Editor: Sim Evan-Jones First Assistant Editor: J.J. Abrams Second Assistant Editors: Luis Alvarez Y Alvarez Jason Hudak Elizabeth Thomas David Suther ANIMATION CAMERA Camera Manager: Joshua Hollander Camera Supervisor: Louis Rivera Camera Software & Engineering: John Hee Soo Lee Matthew Martin Babak Sanii Drew TTV Rogge Camera Technicians: Cosmic Don, Jeff Wan Photoscience Managers: David DiFrancesco, James Burgess PRODUCTION Production Supervision: Howard Hanson Production Staff: J.J. Abrams Tjsworld2011 Lucas Huford Taylor Grodin Geo G. Additional Production Support: Lia Abbate Andrea Alexander Leah Allers Kathy Cavaiola-Hill Patricia L. Chung Susan M. Coffer Adam Katz Maria Gomez Lizardo Daniela Mazzucato Mary Jo Boyd-Miller Melissa Miller Allyson Mitchell Colleen Murphy Assistant Production Accountants: Danielle Boser Nancy Guo-Gustafsson Frank William Knittel Jr. Lisamarie Worley POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor: Cheryl Murphy Post Production Staff: Eric Cole Steve Oakes Richard Winkler Frank Welker Post Production Sound Services by: SKYWALKER SOUND a Lucasfilm company -Sound Staff- Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom Re-recording Mixing: Tom Johnson, Gary Summers -Sound Effects Editorial Staff- Sound Effects Editorial Supervisor: Randy Thom Sound Effects Editor: Teresa Eckton -Foley Staff- Foley Editor: Frank Rinella Foley Mixer: Tony Eckert Foley Artist: Jana Vance MUSIC Music Composed by: Alvin Hung James Newton Howard Hans Zimmer John Powell Kevin MacLeod Orchestrations by: Patrick Doyle, John Bell Music Arranged and Produced by: Quincy Jones Score Recorded by: Frank Wolf, James Horner Score Mixed by: Geoff Foster Executive Music Producer: Hans Zimmer Conducted by: James Newton Howard Score Recorded and Mixed at: SONY PICTURES STUDIOS Music Preparation Copyright: Booker White SPECIAL THANKS TO GoAnimate, Disney, Pixar Animation Studios, Curious Pictures, Britt Allcroft, Gullane, ABC for Kids, Dreamworks Animation, and Australian Broadcasting Company Central Processing Units for Final Rendering Sun Microsystems, Inc. Intel Corporation AMD Technologies, Inc. Animated with Toon Boom Animation GoAnimate Autodesk Softimage Modeled with: Autodesk Maya Rendered with: Pixar's Renderman Filmed In: GoAnimateVision Presented in DOLBY DIGITAL 5.1 SURROUND Color and Prints by TECHNICOLOR Motion Picture Film Stock Produced and Distributed on FUJIFILM MOTION PICTURE PRODUCTS FOTOKEM FILM & VIDEO Executive in Charge of Production, Curious Pictures: Steve Oakes © 2013 Warner Bros. Animation, All rights reserved. Stupid Darren Productions, LLC is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Distributed by \\' WARNER BROS. TELEVISION A TimeWarner Company www.warnerbros.com Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Box Office Worker: Hello! What would you like to see? *Darren: can I see wreck it Ralph in 3D *Box Office Worker: Okay. Your movie will be in theater 11. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! DISNEY WRECK-IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! *Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! When did video games become so violent and scary? *King Candy: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... well played. *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! *Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! *Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee and poopoo in your old fat big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! *Moppet Girl: Where's the Wrecking guy? *Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! *(90 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. I'm going to get Toy Story 2012 live action direct-to-YouTube movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Pixar Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get Toy Story on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. *(Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Toy Story tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "You've Got A Friend In Me" and special bonus programs, The Making of Toy Story, and Luxo Jr and Tiny Toy. Pixar animated short films. *Announcer: and now, our feature presentation. T H X WALT DISNEY PICTURES P. I. X. A. R ANIMATION STUDIOS WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS A PIXAR ANIMATION STDUIOS FILM TJ BRIGHT as Andy TOM HANKS as Woody TIM ALLEN as Buzz in TOY STORY: Live-action version with REAL TOYS *Woody: So Buzz, why are you a stupid beyond? *Buzz: I got my stupid beyond. *Woody: Well, you got a freaking flying thing. *Buzz: Yes. *Buzz: And why are you living in Andy's house? *Jessie: we have a freaking awful feeling that hunticare sandy had stupidly hit towards the stupid Atlantic coast including our stupidest home town in the freaking Flonida *Buzz: oh, that's the stupidest thing I ever seen in the whole world *Jessie: Yes, that we lost Andy"s home our vehicles and everything in our freaking stupid Andy"s home, except the boy andy and the little ugly pig as well *Woody: yes, so that's why we had to live in andy"s home *Buzz: andy"s home, that is andy live *Woody: Hello Ballzuy, you have red nose just like reindeers *Jessie: Don't Worry, Ballzuy, I will fix it no time, does anything of your favourite shows help at all *Buzz: the shows like bear in the big blue house, blues clues, and woody"s roundup *Jessie: good I dear, you ugly bully, lets turn on the TV and the VCR *Buzz: What *Woody: What *Jessie: What *Buzz: Oh No *Woody: Oh No *Jessie: Oh No *Buzz: the TV is not on yet *Woody: Yes *Jessie: Yep, Richard, the VCR Is on now, you dick rich bastard. *Woody: I Well Turn On The TV *Buzz: Hello Rex *Rex: hello, I well trun on the tv *Andy: me too, you asswipe *Tricksee: me three *(75 Minutes Later) *("You've Got a Friend in Me" (YouTube Version) song played during the credits) *(After The Movie Ended) GoAnimateVision KOADK DOLBY DIGITAL DTS MPAAA #39772 © Disney/Pixar and Joansson's Movies *Woody: THAT'S bullshot. *Buzz: You know what's bullshot? WALT DISNEY PICTURES CELEBRATING 25 YEARS P · I · X · A · R ANIMATION STUDIOS *(In the Movie, Luxo Jr. went to the Pixar logo and then it saw an "I" standing there, and the lame wants to squeeze it, Luxo Jr. then looks around, and there's no one here, and it turns around, just looking at the camera while the "ANIMATION STUDIOS" faded in, and the whole video was faded out, except the light of the lamp in 2.5 seconds, and the light went off.) *Darren: That was good. I gonna watch RED RIDING HOOD IS AN ASSWIPE. *(Devil Reading On TV) ATTENTION DEVIL: STOP CALLING RED RIDING HOOD﻿ AN ASSWIPE *Narrator: He Said *Red Riding Hood: Take it easy, Red Riding Hood. Devil is just a crappy guy. Keep. 20%. Cooler. Uh-oh! Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT﻿ DAMNIT DAMNIT DEVIL IF YOU CALL THE POLICE AND ARREST ME AGAIN I WILL GET YOU WITH MULTIPLI-TOM YOU BASTARD TALKING ANGELA HATER DEVIL!!!!!!!!!! (BOOM!!!!!) *Twitchy: shut up, you asswipe. This﻿ is DARREN"s Movie, NOT yours. DO YOU WANT TO BE BANNED FROM COMMENTING LIKE ALCHEMISTMUFFIN OR KENTO? Then DEAL WITH IT. *Red Riding Hood"s Granny: Take it easy, Granny. You know he doesn't mean it. Stay. Cool. Uh-Oh! Tantrum. Is. Coming. On. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!﻿ CRAP! THIS IS DARREN"S YOUTUBE MOVIE NOT YOURS AND IF YOU KEEP THIS UP HE WILL BAN YOU DO YOU HEAR ME THIS IS DARREN'S MOVIE IT'S HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS! (BOO-OOOOO-MMMMM!) *(Johann Reading On TV) Attention Red Riding Hood"s Granny: STOP﻿ DISSING DAVEMADSON'S COLOURFUL RINGS! THEY LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL JUST LIKE A RAINBOW! *Bad Shatner: Yes, Me Too Attention Red Riding Hood"s Granny: STOP﻿ DISSING DAVEMADSON'S COLOURFUL RINGS! THEY LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL JUST LIKE A RAINBOW! *Bad Kelley: yes, me three Attention Red Riding Hood"s Granny: STOP﻿ DISSING DAVEMADSON'S COLOURFUL RINGS! THEY LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL JUST LIKE A RAINBOW! *Hansel: Take it easy, Hansel. It's just a typo. Relax. Uh-oh. Tantrum. Coming. On. Now. No No No No No No No No No Dang Dang Dang Dang Crud Crud Crud! Johnann, Bad Shatner And Bad Kelley, I expect letter perfection from you. You hear me?﻿ Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! explosion Good job. *The Big Bad Wolf: Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO SAM YOU KNOW THAT I WANT NO﻿ NAME-CALLING IN THE STUDIO AND YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS HANSEL IS YOU HEAR US YOU BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD!! *BOOM!* Sorry about that, Sam just needs a lesson about the studio. *Boingo The Bunny: Knock knock *Granny: whos there? *Hansel: Hansel The Armeggdon *Big Bad Wolf: Aremeggdon who? *Red Riding Hood: Armeggdon sick and tired of doomsday stories *Johann:﻿ NONONONONONODAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPTHENEXTPERSYOUASSWIPE *Wolf: Since when did Apple take over Screen Gems? *Johann: Apples. *Granny: Today, apples. Tomorrow, oranges. *Red: That apple has a bite taken out of it. *Wolf: Who bit that apple? *Boingo: Don't eat that apple! It's got﻿ worms in it! *Granny: Red bit it. *Red: Don't remind me, Guy. *(face turns green) *Red: Eeeewww! Eeeeeeeewwww! *(barfs). BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! *(After the Video) *Darren: That was good. I'm going to get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD *Manager: Welcome to the Dreamworks Store, How may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD please? *Manager: Sure, here you go. *Darren: Yay I got it, Now I have it, I'm going to leave Hairy MaClairy into the DVD case. Now that my Hairy MaClairy is in the DVD case, I'm gonna put Rise Of The Guardians in the DVD player. D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- COMING TO THEATERS THE CROODS 2 THE CAVE ESCAPE COMING 2015 RISE OF THE GUARDIANS PLAY MOVIE SCENE SELECTION BONUS FEATURES SET UP SNEAK PEEKS ALL FILMS AND PROMOTIONS MAY NOT BE AVAILABLE IN ALL TERRITORIES D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- PARAMOUNT 100th Anniversary ---------------- A VIACOM COMPANY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PRESENTS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS *(After the DVD ended) *Darren: That was good. *Darren: I gonna get wreck it Ralph on DVD *Manager: welcome to the disney store, may I help you *Darren: Can I get wreck it Ralph on DVD *Manager: here you go have a nice day *Darren: Yay I got it, I gonna leave rise of the Guadians into the DVD case. Now that my rise of the guardians is in the DVD case. I gonna put wreck it Ralph into the DVD player. *Ralph: I gonna wreck it! *Felix: I can fix it. *Ralph: I don't what to be the bad guy! *Felix: 100, 300, 500, 1,000! *Ralph: YOU FIXED IT! *Ralph: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Ralph: I can't believe I got been bad. *Felix: Warens, do you know like this? *Warens: yes felix I really like this. *(100 Minutes later) *Darren: that was good *Darren: I Gonna get the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD *Manager: Welcome To the Disney store. May I help you, what s you name *Darren: My name is, em, Darren, Can I get the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD please? *Manager: Here you go, have I lovely nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it, now that I have it, I gonna leave wreck it Ralph in the DVD case, now that my wreck it Ralph DVD is in the DVD case, I gonna put the lion king Disc into the DVD player, I gonna watch the song could "be prepend" *Scar: I know that your powers of retention, Are as wet as a warthog's backside, But thick as you are, pay attention, My words are a matter of pride, It's clear from your vacant expressions, The lights are not all on upstairs, But we're talking kings and successions, Even you can't be caught unawares, So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news, A shining new era, Is tiptoeing nearer, And where do we feature?, Just listen to teacher, I know it sounds sordid, But you'll be rewarded, When at last I am given my dues, And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared! *Banazi: Yeah be prepared, well be prepared... for what? *Scar: For the death of the king! *Banzai: Why? is he sick? *Scar: No, fool, we're going to kill him. And Simba, too. *Shenzi: Great idea. Who needs a king? *Banazo, Shenzi: No king, no king, la-la la-la la la *Scar: Idiots! There will be a king! *Banazi: Hey, but you said... *Scar: I will be king. Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! *Banzai, Shenzi: Yeah, all right! Long live the king! *Banzai, Shenzi: Long live the king! Long live the king!. *Banazi, Shenzi, Ed: It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored. *Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected... To take certain duties on board, The future is littered with prizes, And though I'm the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is, You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century, Be prepared for the murkiest scam, Meticulous planning, Tenacity spanning, Decades of denial, Is simply why I'll, Be king undisputed, Respected, saluted, And seen for the wonder I am, Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, Be prepared *Shenzi, Banazi, Ed: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared, Be prepared! *Darren: That was a good song *Darren: I gonna go to the movies and see epic in 3D *Box Office Worker: Hello Again! What would you like to see? *Darren: can I see epic in 3D *Box Office Worker: Okay. Your movie will be in theater 11. *Theatre Manager: Please make sure to turn on any electronic devices before the movie starts. The movie will begin in 3...2...1... 20TH CENTURY FOX EPIC *Bomba: Just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean it's not there. *Mary Katherine: Who are you people? *Ronin: We are the Leafmen, protectors of the forest. *Mandrake: I'm going to destroy the forest. But I'm only going to do it once, so try to pay attention. *Mary Katherine: I'm not from this world. *Nod: What happened? You got shrunk? *Mary Katherine: Yes! *Nod: Seriously? *Ronin: It's been a weird day for everybody. *Queen Tara: You're here for a reason. Sometimes the connections aren't clear, but they're always there. *(100 Minutes Later) *Darren: that was great. *Darren: I gonna make a YouTube copyright *What is the issue? *Copyright Infringement Notification *O Inappropriate Content (nudity, violence, etc) *O I appear in this video without permission *O Abuse/Harrassment (someone is attacking me) *O Privacy (someone is using my image) *O Trademake Infringement (someone is using my trademark) *O Copyright Infringement (someone copied my creation) *O Other Legal Issue *(After the copyright Is made) *Darren: There, I gonna watch Love it or List it. *Darren: That was Good. *Mom: Did I hear you Watch Love it or List it, Let me See. *Darren:(shocked) Oh, Shoot! *Dad: (angrily) Darren, how dare you go to the movies and get Toy Story: Real Toys 2012 on VHS and get Hairy Maclairy on DVD and get rise of the guardians of the guardians on dvd and get wreck it ralph on dvd and get the lion king 2 disc special edtion and make a youtube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it while your grounded, That's It, you are in big big big big bog bog big big bog big big big trouble! *Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! *Mrs. Snuka: That's it! *Mrs. Guardman: That's it! *Darren: But I'm so sorry! *Mrs. Pena: Oh, sorry doesn't cut it, I will give you a lot of timeouts and I'm Very Disponited! *Mrs. Snuka: And I will keep expelling you! *Mrs. Guardman: And I will keep giving you detentions! *Mom: And we will make CJ slap You 209909 infinity times! *Dad: And oh, and your van is waiting for you right now, and I am putting your vhs and DVDs in your closet and You Can Only Watch Baby Shows and The Only Things You Will Do on the Computer were CD Games Based on Baby Shows, and You Will Only Play With Baby Toys! *''(Darren walks to summer military camp for troubled teens.)'' *Darren: Why are you guys here? *Jacob: I was here because I got grounded for going on the computer when my parents said no computer. *Vito: Yeah, me too, I got grounded because I went to the movies without our permission. *Rivera: Yeah, Me three, I was making a YouTube account, but my Dad said no and closed my account and I got grounded. What about you? *Darren: I went to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D, got Toy Story on VHS at the Pixar store and got Hairy MaClairy on DVD at the ABC shop, and got Rise Of The Guardians on DVD at the dreamworks store and get wreck it ralph on dvd at the disney store and get the lion king 2 disc special edtion at the disney store and make a YouTube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it. *Vito: Gee, that's too bad. *Darren: (shocked) Oh my f**king f**goty freaking gosh, wait, it's stupid Mrs. Pena! *Mrs. Pena: Now everyone, I don't want to hear bad swear words like F**king, Stupid, Boring, Crap, Idiot, Dammit, S**t, Furball, Bitch, Sonofabitch, Asswipe, Bastard, Fatso, Fat, Darn, Freaking, B**ls, Suck, Poop, Poo, Pee, Wee, Smoke, Smog, B**l, Bulls**t, Dick, Dickhead, Raterded, Ass, Asshole, Alcahole, Fatstupidking, Faking Die, Dead, Dear, Kick, Flood, Guilty, hipster, sorry, and nerd at all! You may only use good words. Now drop and give me 20 jumping jacks, and no crying, no dreaming about CJ, no tapping, no swearing, no kicking, no pushing, no chewing gum, no texting, no name calling, no talking on any of your phones, no fighting, no watching movies, no bathroom breaks, no listening to music, no sneaking out of military camp, no playing games, and no playing computer. *(20 centuries later) *(Daren sleeping in his bed at summer military camp) *Mrs. Pena: Darren. Have you been staying in camp for 20 centuries? *Darren: Yes. *Mrs. Pena: Don't worry, i'll take you home. *(Back at Darren's house) *Dad: How was summer camp? *Darren: It was, um, fine. I have stayed in there for 20 centuries. *Dad: (shocked) You did? *Darren: Yes. *Dad: Okay. You're no longer grounded, and besides, you have over 9000 lives. *Darren: I did. *Dad: Yes. So do whatever you want. *Mom: You really are a good boy after all. *Darren: (cheering) Yay! Thanks, mom and dad! *(Darren runs to his room) *(Fades to black) Trivia *Darren's Mom and Mrs. Pena mentioned CJ Porritt. *This episode is more than 2 minutes. *Jacob, Vito, and Rivera got sent to summer military camp and stay inside there for 20 years, while Darren stays for 20 centuries. *awjschick made another version of this episode, but was not completed though. Category:Episodes Category:Films directed by Ryan Green Category:Grounded Videos Category:Longest Episodes